Save Me
by Oniegiri
Summary: As Ike slowly falls for Soren, the youths abusive relationship with Link's twin Shayde escalates. Will Soren see who he's supposed to be with? Or will Ike find him when it's too late? Rated T for language, dark themes, and sexual content. Cowritten with InvaderAqua.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This takes place in modern universe. **

--

Ike had begun his sophomore year of college feeling good. He already had a job at the cafe (which he shared with his idiotic but lovable friends, Marth and Roy) and an apartment off campus. He had a means of fully supporting himself, and he was fairly on top of his studies for once.

"Now, all you need is a girl... or guy," Roy informed, only to be slapped in the back of the head by his boyfriend of one year.

"Leave Ike alone. If he wants to focus on his education, let him."

"Actually, I'm open for a relationship," the bluenette replied, surveying the customers. "I just haven't found anyone yet."

The red head snickered. "Probably because I'm already taken."

Roy received a less merciful slap to the back of the head, but this time it was Ike who delivered the blow. Marth sat by silently, happy for once that he didn't have to do it.

"Sorry, Roy, you aren't my type." Ike said, grabbing Roy's white cloth and proceeding to wipe down the counter. Roy peeled his face off of the granite.

"So you admit that you wouldn't mind if it were a guy?" Roy said, leaning back and rubbing his cheek. Marth continued to polish the glass in his hand and didn't look up, though his interest was piqued. Ike shrugged.

"I never thought of myself as having a preference." He moved to another area of counter and continued to scrub. "I always thought I'd eventually end up with a girlfriend, but seeing you two,"

"Roy and I are far from an example." Marth interrupted. Roy grinned broadly.

"Marth's just shy. He loves me and he knows it. You see, one time--"

"Save it!" Ike said quickly, grinning slightly himself. Roy received another gentle slap. "Seeing you two, I can see that being with a guy wouldn't be too bad either."

"I~ke's ga~ay!" Roy sang stupidly. Before Ike could begin to pummel him, the small bell hanging over the entrance door chimed, indicating that someone had entered. Ike stopped and turned around.

_And that was when I first saw him._

A dark haired youth made his way into the cafe. He wore baggy jeans with a black turtle neck shirt and long sleeves. He carried a rather thick book under his arm, and made his way over to the smallest table by the window. As he sat down, he flicked his long pony tail to make sure that it didn't get trapped between his back and the chair.

It was Roy who first noticed that Ike was staring like an idiot. "Oho~!" He called, and cackled. "Ike noticed a special someone?"

The boy was silenced by yet another punch to the head. "OW!... Ya know, you're gonna give me brain damage!"

"You can't damage what isn't there, Roy," Ike grumbled, and his eyes darted back to the youth. "I wonder who that is... I've never seen him before..."

Marth looked up. "Ah, Soren's back."

"Back? Soren?"

"Stop repeating me, you sound like Roy."

"SOUND LIKE ROY?!" the red heat screeched. "What does that mean?!"

"Oh..." Ike turned back to his bluenette friend. "I see what you mean. So, how do you know him?"

Marth gathered the rags, and said, "Well, you know how we always mention Link's twin, Shayde?"

"Yeah..."

Marth gestured to Soren. "That's his boyfriend. Going on two years."

Ike looked back just as the one called Soren opened his book. His heart fell a little.

"I remember Link talking about him," Roy said, taking Marth's seat as the bluenette approached the counter to attend to a customer. "He said he graduated high school at fifteen. He's a college senior now."

"You're joking." Ike said, his rubbing on the counter visibly slowing as he continued to watch the ebony haired youth.

"Nope. Look at the book he's reading; he's really smart." Roy said. "Hey, what are you--?"

Ike had grabbed a tablet and pen and walked around the counter. "Dude, what? You're not even a waiter!"

Ike ignored him and smoothed down his white apron, which was splattered in stains from the kitchen. He approached Soren's small table.

"C-can..." Ike cleared his throat. "Can I get you anything?"

Without looking up from his book, the youth requested, flatly, "Small coffee, black."

Ike nodded, writing down the order. "Er, okay... small... black... um... Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry?"

The boy looked up for the first time, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Ike marveled at the lovely crimson color. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so just the coffee."

"Right, sure... Lemme know if you change your mind," the bluenette nodded and hurried back behind the counter. "Roy! Get me a coffee! NOW!"

"Ike, if you get fired, I swear-"

"Don't even get me started on all of the stupid things you've done, Roy," Marth grumbled.

Roy rolled his eyes and disappeared into the back. Ten seconds later, he came out with a small To-Go styrofoam cup. Ike took it quickly and set it on the counter. He went to the cash register and his fingers flew over the keys.

"Three fourteen..." He murmured. The register popped open and Ike dug in his pocket for the money. He pulled out five dollars and took his change.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked. Ike didn't answer. He scratched the word "paid" on the ticket and grabbed the coffee.

"Did he just...?"

"Oh, he did."

Ike admired Soren's downcast gaze at his book as he approached. He placed the coffee and ticket on the table.

"That was quick," the crimson eyed youth mumbled as he noticed the cup. He paused when he noticed the ticket. He looked up at the bluenette, who was looking down at his own feet, occasionally peeking up at the senior. "Why did you-?"

"Impulse, I guess.... You said you were in a hurry, so-"

"Not so much that I wouldn't pay," Soren explained as he again tucked the book under his arm. He grabbed the cup and looked up at Ike, who was blushing. "But the sentiment is appreciated... Ike."

The bluenette gasped and watched the boy walk off. Once he heard the ring of the cafe door, he rushed back to the kitchen. "He knew my name!" he cheered.

"That or he read your name tag," Marth chuckled.

Ike scoffed. He looked down and turned to the sink, which was full of dishes. He was a little confused. Why was he so excited? Soren had a boyfriend, after all. He was taken. And he didn't seem all that interested in Ike, anyway...

"Hey, Ike! The boss is comin', act like you've been washing dishes!" Roy said in a quick whisper before grabbing the mop. Ike nodded and began to fill the sink with water. It was early in the morning and after taking a moment to hope that Soren would return, he tended to his duties.

(End Chapter 1)

**--**

**Yay! First chapter on FFN! Hope you enjoyed it and will follow it through!!**


	2. Chapter 2

At their lunch break, Marth gave Roy some money and told the red head to go down the block to the deli and order three sandwiches. Roy took the money and darted outside, throwing his apron to the floor.

Marth groaned and picked it up. He took a seat across from Ike at a table next to the window.

"How do you put up with him, Marth? He's such a..."

"Don't go calling names." Marth said, folding the apron and laying it flat on the table. "Roy's idiotic and tough to handle, but he's right about one thing; I love him dearly."

Ike smiled. He wished briefly that he could have something like that... which brought his mind around to other matters. "Hey, Marth... earlier when that Soren guy came in, you said he was 'back'. Where did he go?"

"I think it was a class trip or something. Don't college seniors do that once a year or something?" the bluenette asked. Ike shrugged.

"So he goes to our college?"

"I think he might now, since he's back." Marth waited a moment and then raised a brow. "Ike, are you interested in him? He's has a boyfriend, you know..."

"I know that! I was just curious! I've never met the guy!" Ike said all too defensively. Marth groaned inwardly.

"You've never met Link or his brother either, but you never ask questions."

"S-shut up!"

Marth ignored the rude remark. "Eh, maybe he'll come back. We make damn good coffee, after all." Ike secretly hoped that this was true; for some reason, he really wanted to see the youth again.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!"

"Finally, I'm so hun--"

"LOOK!" Roy stood next to the table and held out three, golden yo-yos. He grinned broadly. Marth stared at him dumbfounded and Ike face palmed.

"Did you spend... our lunch money... on those?!" Marth asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but check this out, their magnetic!!"

"ROY!!!"

---

Soren hadn't given much thought to the kindness he had been shown at the cafe. He assumed the waiter was just overly generous; it didn't have anything to do with him in particular. Maybe he was begging for a tip or something.

The youth hadn't realized that he had been at the library all day. He loved going and being on that trip had deprived him of it. He had an armful of books when he arrived at the apartment he shared with his lover, Shayde.

"I'm here... sorry I'm a little late." Soren called when he opened the door, which took some effort since both of his arms were full. He closed the door with his foot and his eyes fell on Shayde, who was on the couch, watching television.

"I should have known you would miss the library." Shayde said dully, flipping through channels. Soren "mm'd" and placed his books on the coffee table. He proceeded to walk to the kitchen, but his arm was grabbed roughly and he was yanked towards the couch; so hard that he yelped in pain. "What, no kiss?" Shayde asked.

Soren swallowed. "Sorry," he murmured, leaning forward and connecting their lips for a brief moment. His journey to the kitchen was put on hold as he was dragged bodily onto the sofa.

"Tell me about your day," Shayde said, kissing his cheek. Soren rubbed his arm where he was grabbed to ebb the sting away.

"This morning, this guy bought me some coffee. He just brought me the ticket, and it was paid." He said quietly. Shayde stiffened and the youth tried to ignore it. "And then at the library,"

"Did you give the money back?"

"What?" Soren replied, pulling away from Shayde's chest to look at him. He looked angry.

"Did. You. Give. His. Money. Back?!" The silver haired male growled.

"N-no--"

_SLAP!_

Soren was now on the other end of the couch and Shayde was standing over him. "What's the matter with you?! Letting other guys dote on you like that?!" Shayde was shouting now, but Soren understood him perfectly. He knew he had messed up. Shayde was right, he shouldn't have let him do it.

At least... that's what he kept telling himself.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have..." Soren swallowed, his gaze down. Shayde grabbed his cheek and turned his head upright; Soren felt a jab of pain to his neck at the movement.

"Don't ever do it again. I'm the only person who can treat you specially." Soren nodded and closed his eyes as Shayde kissed him again.

_That's right. I should have known. I'm special. He treats me specially._

---

A week passed at the cafe, and the only thing new was that Roy was NEVER allowed to get lunch for the group again. Ike attended to his job, but he couldn't help but watch the door in his spare time.

Both Marth and Roy noticed it, but Roy was the only one to point it out. "You think he's hawt!"

"Go wash dishes," the bluenette commanded flatly. Roy obeyed, but he continued to make kissing noises in the background.

The cafe door opened and Ike looked up out of habit, only to have his breath taken away.

_He's back!_

The bluenette quickly smoothed out his apron before leaning forward on the counter; trying to come off as someone cooler than the guy who washed dishes. His heart pounded as he realized that Soren was coming right for him. He pretended to be deeply engrossed in whatever Roy was saying, and the red head was all too aware of the dark haired youth's impending presence.

"So, you say you have occasional irregularity, Ike?"

The bluenette made a mental note to jump Roy after work. "Erm... those weren't my words exactly."

The clang of coins on the counter caused the large man's head to turn and stare at the amount laid before him. When he looked up, Soren was walking away.

"Hey!" he called, racing after him. "You didn't buy anything!" He lightly grabbed the youth's wrist, who cried out in pain. Ike let go immediately.

Soren turned to face him, his crimson eyes brimming with tears. "I just wanted to pay you back. That's all. Don't ever do it again," he said briskly before running off.

Ike returned to the counter with his head hung. Roy looked up from his dishes. "Jeez, man. Did you kill him? You're lucky the boss didn't see you grab him like that!"

"I barely touched him, I swear!" the bluenette moaned, face-planting into the counter.

Marth looked up from putting Soren's money in the register. "Well, you're stronger than you think, Ike. And he's petite. You may have just been a little rough without realizing it."

_No, Marth. I BARELY touched him. Either he overreacted, or he should have his wrist looked at._

"Either way, Dude, you should apologize. Kind of a dick move to go and grab him," the red head informed from his place at the sink.

Ike made a mental note to jump Roy after work _and_ set his car on fire.

Later that day, Ike was relieved when his boss decided to let him off of work a couple of hours early, since business was slow that afternoon. He untied his apron and grabbed his things after Marth forced him to put away Roy's keys and the oily rags.

"Hey, you still gonna try and apologize to Soren?" Roy asked, not at all bothered that Ike had his keys. The bluenette stopped.

"I don't know, I wouldn't even know where to look. Besides, I didn't even--"

"Oh, give it a rest. Yeah you did." Roy ducked before a wet rag hit his face. Marth kept to his job, but added into the conversation.

"He really likes the library. Maybe he's there." The smaller bluenette looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's still early in the afternoon. He's probably there."

Ike's spirits picked up at the thought of being able to see the youth again. "Yeah, okay... I'll go look for him there." The bluenette took his leave then, ignoring the sexual sounds Roy was making.

---

The door to the library made a soft whooshing sound as Ike opened it and the heater from the inside felt wonderful as it rushed around him. Ike didn't go to the library often, so the smell of paper and leather was new to him. He looked around at the many shelves, adorned with books he could never hope to read, and the tables dotting the floor.

He walked forward and gave the huge room a small scan as he laid his jacket over his arm. At first he didn't see anyone, and when the librarian gave him an accusing look, he decided that it was best that he leave.

When he turned around, he immediately doubled over after walking into a table. The table scooted and the sound reverberated around the quiet room and the books on said table went crashing to the floor.

"Oh..." Ike groaned, rubbing his hips where they had met the table. He leaned down to start picking up the books. His eyes widened when another set of hands joined him.

He looked up into the annoyed crimson eyes of his crush. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously," the youth grumbled, reaching for another book. As the black fabric of his shirt raised off of his hand, Ike saw a dark, multicolored bruise on the boy's slender, pale wrist.

"Oh, God," he mumbled, and the hand quickly darted away. "What happened?"

Soren looked down as he sat on his heels. "I... hadn't noticed it until just now, it must've just happened."

Ike thought back to when he grabbed him in the cafe and his heart sank. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Did I really do that?

"... Don't worry about it, Ike..." he whispered, hiding the blemish with his sleeve.

The bluenette quickly gathered the rest of the books and set them back on the table so the younger boy wouldn't have to. "I wish I could help you... Do you want me to carry your books for you today?"

"Again, no. I can manage. It is just a bruise... but thanks again for the sentiment," the youth nodded and grabbed his bag. "I must be going."

"Um, okay... If there's anything I can do, lemme know..."

Ike's sentence trailed off when Soren didn't bother to stay and listen. He left the library overly quickly, leaving Ike to apologize to the librarian, who told him "It would be best if you left, son."

Ike trudged out and pulled his jacket on as he tried to fight the pout coming to his face.

(End Chapter 2)

--

**Thank you for reading! :3 To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ike decided that he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, especially with the mood he was in. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Soren so badly and the two hadn't even properly met. Could life get worse?

The bluenette raised a fist to knock on the door to Marth's apartment. He listened and he heard crashing and swearing. He jumped back when the door flew open, revealing Marth as he pulled his pants up the last inch.

"Ike?"

"Hey." Ike walked passed the shirtless bluenette and plopped on his couch. "Were you in the middle of something?" Ike asked, looking the youth up and down. Marth smoothed his hair down and readjusted his pants around his erection.

"N-no--"

"Oh, Ma~arth, are you coming ba--ACK!" Roy tripped the moment he saw Ike and he scrambled back down the hall. He was naked. Marth face palmed.

"Heh, sorry to interrupt..." Ike said through a stifled giggle. Marth rolled his eyes and called to Roy to get dressed. He took a seat next to Ike.

"So, what's up?"

The bluenette didn't even want to mention his trip to the library. It only worsened his mood. "Ah... not much. I don't have any homework, my apartment's clean... I've just got nothing to do."

"Your life sucks, man," Roy observed as he strode into the room.

Ike glared at the boy as he plopped down next to his lover. "Good to see you dressed, Roy."

"Yeah, I saw you starin'."

"Don't even go there, Roy," Marth pleaded, face in his hand, trying to hide his blush.

"You know what your life needs, Ike? Action! Link's having a kick ass party, and I think you should go," the red head informed, grabbing his cell phone.

Marth scowled. "Roy, you can't invite someone over to another person's house, that's rude-!"

"Sh!" The youth raised a finger as he listened to the phone. "Hey, what up, man?... Good, good... Aw, you know me; just keepin' real-"

"Why the fuck are you talking like that?"

"I's about to get laid, but my good buddy, Ike, came in and cock-blocked... Heh, I know, right?... So, about your party, I was wondering if said cock-blocker could attend... Because if he meets someone, he can stop buggin' me when I'm gettin' my freak on!"

"I'm taking away your cell phone after this, Roy. You're an embarrassment!"

"Thanks, man! I owe ya!... Yeah, you go do that, HOMESLICE!" Roy hung up the phone and looked at Marth. "What?! What'd I do?"

Marth took the cell phone and put it in the trash. "Don't you ever let me catch you talking like that again... _Especially_ in public."

----

Soren had left the library in a rush, mostly to get away from the cafe worker called Ike. He was showing up in his life a little too much for his tastes.

The ebony haired youth was walking briskly, for fear that he was being followed. He didn't think the bluenette was a bad person; he didn't even know him. But that was it, for a stranger, he was being kind. Too kind. He bought him coffee and even went to the--

_Wait._

Soren's brisk walking came to a slow halt and a cold breeze blew strands of black hair that weren't tied back.

_Did he come looking for me or was that just coincidence?_ Soren thought briefly. His mind wandered for an instant before he remembered that Ike had seen his wrist. The moment was still fresh in his mind and pulled his sleeve down instinctively before beginning to walk again.

Soren tried to tell himself that it was all just coincidence and the gesture at the cafe was nothing but a spur of the moment act of kindness towards a customer and nothing more. That Ike had just gone to the library looking for books (he did go to college after all).

_Or was it something more?_

Soren's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever treated him that way in his entire life, save for Shayde. Hell, he lived on the streets before a homeless shelter took him in and sent him to school. So, why?

_"Impulse, I guess."_ Ike's words rang clear and Soren could picture his cute wobbly grin. He almost smiled.

...Wait, no, no, no! Soren shook his head roughly (surely he looked like some sort of clown to passers by on the street). He was with Shayde. Shayde took care of him. Shayde taught him what love is. What lovers do and don't do. Shayde was his everything.

_Right?_

As the youth's mind felt ten pounds heavier with all of these thoughts, he realized that he had already arrived at home. He stood face to face with his and Shayde's apartment door. For a brief moment, he didn't want to go inside. But being late with calling was something that lovers didn't do. And Shayde would show him that it was wrong.

So he took in a deep, shaky breath and entered, calling out to his lover before the door shut softly behind him.

---

"My brother's throwing another party," Shayde said casually in the middle of supper, which consisted of noodles and Chinese takeout. Soren was eating at a leisurely pace while his silver haired partner was almost done. "You think you might want to go?"

"Are you going?" Soren asked before slurping a noodle and grasping for a napkin to wipe his mouth. He was glad that Shayde seemed to be in not so low spirits.

"Yeah, he's my brother. He'd bitch at me if I didn't come. And he'd ask stupid questions if you didn't," He all but bit out the words.

"I'll go," The words were quick, precise. Shayde grinned sinisterly, standing to dispose of his empty plates. There was no more discussion on the matter.

"I want to take a shower." He said, opening the fridge and reaching inside for a can of light beer. Soren slipped another noodle between his lips and leaned toward his bowl to hide his brief expression of discomfort. The high desire to not participate in the act Shayde wanted.

"All right," he said, his voice the complete opposite of the raging feelings in his heart. He stood, but was not on his feet two seconds before Shayde was in front of him and pulling at his clothes.

_He loves me. He takes care of me. He teaches me._

He makes sure that I know how to love. Right?

Soren's thoughts were interrupted as his mind shut down like it always did when they had sex. He briefly remembered the sound of running water and feel of cold tile before his mind went blank.

*******

"I~ke!" Roy whined, stomping through the isles of Boarders. "Why are we even here? We're in a book place! I hate book places!"

"Duh, Roy," the bluenette replied. "I really feel like I should give Soren something... to make up for... you know..."

"Nearly breaking his wrist?"

Ike grit his teeth. "_Yes_."

"So why am I here again?"

Ike led him down the final isle of the store. "You're going to help me pick out a gift for him."

The red head halted. "Uh, dude... I fucking hate books."

"Right, so... out of everything in this store, what would be the worst gift Marth could possibly give you?"

"Hmmmm," the youth looked around, and led Ike over to the day planners. "He gave me one of these once... I don't even know what it's for... It's not even a real notebook... It came with a calculator. BLEH! Worse gift ever!... Link and I blew it up on the Fourth of July... don't tell Marth."

"Alright, a day planner," the bluenette said with a smile.

********

Marth turned off the radio as he cut the engine in Link's driveway. "We're here," he announced.

"Yeah... like the last ones to arrive..." Ike grumbled, holding the present close. _I hope he didn't leave..._

"Kick ass! Fashionably late!" Roy called, putting on his sunglasses and jumping out the back window.

Ike rolled his eyes as the red head put sunglasses on at night. He held the black planner, which had a small bow in the corner, close to him as he followed Marth inside Link's home. The music could be heard outside and felt through the ground. Ike wondered how he would survive the party; he wasn't a big fan of "loud".

The stench of alcohol rushed past his face when Marth opened the door. The smaller bluenette face palmed for probably the twentieth time that day when the first thing heard was a crowd cheering "ROY! ROY! ROY!" and the red head chugging glass after glass of beer.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Marth said, and Ike was surprised he heard him, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Ike didn't follow him; instead, he slowly made his way into the crowd, trying to avoid the interested glances given to him by girls and guys alike. After roaming for a few minutes, the bluenette didn't think he could picture Soren in a place like this.

His mind was changed when he turned around and his eyes fell on the ebony haired youth. He was dressed casually, jeans and a long sleeve shirt, with his hair tied and falling down his back. He held a red plastic cup which he brought to his lips every few seconds to sip at. Ike thought he could watch him forever.

Until a pair of black clad arms wrapped around his waist.

Ike's face fell when he saw Shayde being so intimate with the youth. He couldn't watch and abruptly looked away.

---

Ike hovered around Marth for most of the night, but tried to keep Soren in view at all times. Thus far, the youth had taken no special notice of him. The bluenette just sighed and sat down next to the smaller bluenette, who was busy speaking with Link.

Link turned out to be kind enough. Despite his natural good looks, he wasn't too interested in dating. He blamed it on his twin brother, Shayde. Ike showed no particular interest in the conversation until Marth asked, "Oh, isn't he the one dating Soren?"

"Yeah, he's the one... and I've gotta say, I'm impressed. He usually runs off all his love interests, but Soren's stuck around," the blonde replied, his expression not particularly impressed. "Who knows? Maybe he really did change."

"Whaddya mean?" Ike called over the music.

"Oh, well... He had a girlfriend once, back in high school, and she nearly got him thrown in jail when he beat the living shit out of her!... He got off with some bullshit community service whatever, and now he's a 'changed man'."

"You don't sound convinced..." Ike said, looking over at the silver-haired senior.

"He hasn't changed. I'm his brother... His twin... So I haven't noticed some life-altering change."

"He's had Soren for a while now," Marth interjected.

Link just nodded, and sipped from his cup.

Ike looked up at the youth just in time to watch as Shayde pecked him on the cheek before wandering upstairs. He chose then to approach the youth.

(End Chapter 3)

--

**Thank you for reading, updates coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ike nearly got up on instinct. He was up off the couch with his present in hand before saying, "I'm gonna..." He was too captivated by the fact that he was about to speak to Soren to finish his sentence. Link watched as the bluenette walked away, sipping at his drink as he took the teen's seat.

"What's the notebook for?" Link asked idly.

"Present for Soren." Marth said dully in reply. Link splattered his drink and leaned forward suddenly so as not to spill it. He wiped his mouth and looked at Marth, who shrugged.

"I'm not gettin' in this." Link said quickly, standing to go outside and mingle. Marth didn't have time to follow as Roy streaked past him, naked except for his underwear.

"Drunk idiot!!" He called, standing to go intercept him before he ended up naked in the backseat of someone's car. Marth gave brief thought to the many different ways he could commit murder.

Soren turned in his seat at the island in Link's kitchen, placing his cup down on a neatly folded napkin. He was two seconds away from laying his head down when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Ike, whose face was a slight shade of pink. His eyes widened.

"What are you--?" _Stalker?!_

"I came with Marth and Roy." Ike said, turning and leaning his lower back against the island's edge. Soren turned his body to face him. Soren's eye caught the notebook under Ike's arm.

"And you came to study?" he asked incredulously.

The larger male nearly busted out laughing. "Oh, no... Not me, uh... This is kinda for you, actually," he said, handing the notebook to the youth. "As an apology for the other day. I know I can be a brute, but I never wanted to hurt you... It'll never happen again."

Soren just stared at the gift in his hands, and looked up at the bluenette, his eyes wide with shock. _How could you-? This is just so-! Doesn't he know that this is so wrong?!_

"I really hope you like it... Sorry if black isn't your color, but it reminded me of your hair."

"I cannot accept this," the smaller boy hissed and tried to hand it back to Ike.

_Sheesh, doesn't anyone ever give you gifts?_ "Of course you can!" he replied, and cupped his hands over the youth's, to keep them in place on the day planner while he looked him in the eyes. "I want you to have it. You deserve nice things... and I'd really like to be friends."

Shayde halted in the kitchen door way as he caught sight of _his_ Soren looking deeply into the eyes of another man. He snarled in anger and ducked out of sight to see what would happen next.

_You dirty, cheating little slut. How dare you?! I barely left your side for a second to piss, and you're already jumping into bed with a stranger?! You should no better... and if you don't..._

I'll teach you.

Shayde couldn't hear anything that was said, and from his angle, couldn't get a good look at Soren's face. What he did know was that his palms were nearly bleeding from how his nails were digging into his skin.

"No, Ike, I really can't..." Soren stammered, hands shaking slightly as he pushed the notebook back. Ike smiled, unaware, and stepped away.

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna go... Sorry again for hurting your wrist." Ike gave a small smile and turned away. Soren looked down at the planner.

_A gift...? Why did he..._ Soren felt a twinge of happiness. He felt like he should cherish Ike's gift.

"Soren!" Shayde's voice was obviously angry, but he didn't show much in front of the party guests. Soren whirled, holding the notebook to his chest.

Shayde stormed up to the fearful youth, and glared down at the new item. The bow in the top corner designated the item as a gift. _Payment for the blowjob, no doubt._ He made a mental note to burn the item as soon as they were away from the party.

He snatched the boy by his sore wrist and growled, "We're going home."

His grip tightened, and it was all Soren could do to keep from sobbing in front of the crowd. He especially didn't want the whole party to know that he had screwed up again, and upset Shayde. Then, he would be alone, again, and that was worse than anything his lover had done to him... would do to him...

He did his best to keep up with the angry man as he was drug through the crowd and out the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Link called out to his twin.

Shayde took a moment to reign in his anger, although he knew that his twin would judge his every word. "Yeah, some of your guests have no respect for the sanctity of a loving relationship."

The blonde raised a brow. "Hm, I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with you?" he asked.

Shayde just snarled and toted his lover slash prisoner behind him. Link saw the pleading look in Soren's eyes, but without hard evidence, there was nothing the blonde could do.

_If he is hurting you, Soren... get out... before he loses all control._

Ike had tried to walk calmly back to the couch and when he sat down, he was confused to see Soren not in his place anymore. His gaze hit the door just at the youth's ebony locks were lost on the other side.

_Great. I ran him off._ Ike put his head in his hands and leaned forward. He desperately wanted to go home.

--

Soren kept so quiet on the way back to the apartment that the only sound that could be heard was Shayde's quick breathing. Shayde didn't say anything, but Soren knew he was angry. He kept the notebook in his lap and his gaze on the dashboard.

Shayde parked the car and was out and opening Soren's door before the youth could register what was happening. Shayde reached inside the car and grabbed Soren's sore wrist to pull him out. Soren didn't hold back his cry of pain.

"I can't believe you." Shayde said angrily, though not loudly, as he pulled the younger up the stairs to their apartment. Soren didn't reply; he knew what was coming.

As Shayde opened the door, he fisted Soren's shirt and practically threw him inside. The youth lost his balance and went crashing to the floor, the planner sliding across the living room carpet. Soren looked ahead, panic in his features. He jumped when the door slammed.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" He yelled, pulling Soren off the floor to throw him into the wall. Soren yelped and Shayde pinned his body, an arm pressing on his chest. Their faces were close. "What did I tell you the other night?! Why do you have to make me so mad?!" Tears flooded Soren's eyes and he tried to choke out an apology.

Shayde answered it by tangling his fingers in Soren's hair and pulling, just enough to angle his face. "You're not sorry. You do this kind of shit on purpose! Just to get at me!" When Soren shook his head to argue, an unforgiving hand came across his cheek. "You're a fucking liar! Is that the same guy that bought you coffee?!"

"..." Soren didn't answer, he just closed his eyes. Shayde yelled out in anger, stepping back to bring his fist to Soren's face. The youth hit the TV stand and fell to the floor.

"Are you defending him!?"

"No!" Soren's one word was followed by a strangled sob. Shayde crossed the room to pick up the notebook and Soren watched as he pulled out a cigarette lighter. His eyes widened. "Please don't, Shayde! It was just a gift, it didn't mean anything! A misunderstanding!" Soren's pleas went unheard.

Shayde was at the kitchen sink, holding the planner and lighting its corner. Soren stood shakily, tears running down his cheeks. Shayde dropped the flaming notebook in the sink and walked back over to grab Soren's arm, which he twisted up into the air as he dragged the youth to the sink.

"Do you see this!?" He yelled, pushing Soren's face close to the flame. Soren felt the heat on his cheeks and he cried as Ike's gift burned. "If you don't stop messing with this fucker, Soren, you're both gonna pay. Do you hear me?!"

"Y-yes!" Soren's word was a sob and Shayde through him against the adjacent counter before turning on the water to leave a half charred notebook lying in the sink. Soren felt sore all over and he had a feeling tonight was not over.

"You are mine and mine _only_." Shayde said angrily, though he had stopped yelling. He was in front of Soren now, a rough hand gripping his face. "I love you. You love me, right? No one else."

Soren tried to keep from sobbing, but he couldn't stop the tears. Shayde wiped them away.

"Do you love me?" Shayde asked. Soren's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was a line as a kiss was placed there. He barely nodded.

The apartment went quiet as Soren was led silently to the bedroom. The door to their bedroom closed as the wet ashes from the planner slid down the drain.

--

Ike slept in until noon the next morning, feeling so stupid and guilty that he barely wanted to climb out of bed. He eventually oozed out from beneath the covers only to soak into the couch. He watched the news for about an hour before realizing that he hadn't been paying attention to a single word of it.

"Shit," he mumbled into the arm of the couch. He reached over and fumbled the phone on the table before calling Marth and Roy.

"Stop whining! This is your own damn fault, you drunk idiot!... Hello?"

"Marth?"

"Ike?!... You sound like shit."

"I feel like shit."

Marth hummed in reply. "You should really just let him go, Ike. Think about how awkward it must be. I mean, what if you started giving Roy gifts behind my back?"

"Roy would think it was awesome, and you wouldn't care, because he'd be quiet for five minutes."

"... Well, I'm sure it's different for Soren and Shayde... Move on, Ike."

"Sorry, Marth, couldn't hear you. Bad connection. I'm going through a tunnel," Ike replied before hanging up the phone. He placed his face in his hands. "Fuck."

--

**I just want to say thank you to all who read this fic! **


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed, and Ike's grades suffered. He was having trouble focusing. More than anything, he just wanted to catch a glimpse of Soren, just to know that the boy was alright. As the bluenette exited from his Medieval History class, he noted the dark haired youth walking down the central path.

"Soren!" he called, and hurried over to greet the boy.

His pace quickened and he couldn't fight the smile that came to his face when he saw Soren. He called Soren's name again, but it was quieter when he noticed that Soren was limping, just barely.

"Soren?" Ike asked when he was finally beside the youth. His arms were full of books and he nearly lost his balance when Ike spoke. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear him before.

Ike took the initiative and grabbed more than half of Soren's stack of books. He smiled when Soren turned his head, but it was erased when he saw Soren's face.

A white bandage was covering his entire left cheek, and the remnants of a bruise could be seen at the top under the gauze. Overall the youth looked exhausted, and Ike saw that he had been trying to carry everything he had with his left arm.

"Ike?!" Soren's voice was normal and that eased Ike's mind. The bluenette motioned to his face.

"What... what happened?" he asked, eyes kind but worried.

_Why does he always show up? No one has shown this much interest in me since... Shayde..._ Soren's brief thoughts were cut off as he realized he needed to bite out an excuse.

"S-stairs. I fell." He said briskly, quickening his pace but failing because of his slight limp. Ike kept up easily.

_"...beat the shit out of her!"_ Link's words from the party a week ago rang through his head, briefly. He tried to shake the thought away.

"Well, where's your next class?" the larger man asked, hoping to change the subject.

The youth looked ahead. "I'm done for the day. All my classes are in the early morning. I stay at the library until my study sessions begin at 4, and they usually wrap up at six," he informed neutrally.

Ike nodded. "So... you're not busy right now?"

"At the moment, no... Why?"

The bluenette blushed. "I was hoping you'd let me sit with you at lunch... Y'know.... Try to start things off on the right foot for once."

_Why is he trying so hard?_ "Where did you have in mind?" Soren asked.

"Er, I get a discount at my cafe where I work."

Soren nodded. Shayde was very paranoid about his brother, Link, spying on him. He absolutely hated the cafe for that reason, and avoided going there at all costs. However, he didn't mind if the youth went in there, strictly because it gave Marth and Roy the opportunity to report to Link that nothing was wrong with Soren.

"The cafe sounds wonderful," he replied.

After the two dropped off the numerous books in Soren's car, they left for the café and got a table. They sat in a back booth, at the youth's request. Ike didn't question him.

"What would you like?" the bluenette asked, examining the menu, though he had already memorized it.

"A black coffee."

He looked up at the dark haired boy. "I meant to eat."

"Oh... I rarely-um... I guess whatever you're having."

"TWO SUPER SUBS, HOLD THE HEALTHY STUFF, COMIN' RIGHT UP!"

"Roy?!" Ike asked, staring at the red head, who had suddenly appeared, clad in waiter-wear.

"Hey, Ike! Guess who got a promotion today?"

The bluenette hid behind his menu.

Roy smiled broadly at Ike before Marth snatched him away from the table. "Don't worry, it wasn't him." He said mildly, pushing Roy in the direction of the kitchen. Ike lowered his menu and Marth looked at Soren. "Hi, Soren. Ouch, what happened to you?"

Soren looked down. "Stairs," he replied quickly. A small understanding sunk in, but Marth said nothing.

"Ike, can I see you for a second?" he asked. The bluenette frowned.

"I'm off today, Marth--"

"Doesn't mean you don't work here," The smaller bluenette said, grabbing Ike's shirt. He yanked Ike away with surprising strength. Marth didn't stop until they were in the back, in the kitchen. Marth's fist hit the bluenette's shoulder. "What the fuck is the matter with you!?"

"Ow!! Hey, what did I do?!" Ike rubbed his shoulder and stepped away.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Soren alone? The guy's _taken_, Ike. He's got a boyfriend and you drag him here to eat with you?"

"Hey, he didn't mind, and it's nothing romantic! Why can't I just be his friend?" Ike argued. Marth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Between you and Roy, I'm going to die early." he said.

Ike quickly returned to the table after rubbing the soreness from his shoulder.

"Sorry, Marth's a princess who can't handle his new position," Ike said as he took his seat and was rewarded with a dainty slap to the back of the head. Soren found himself smiling and chuckling, though the action irritated his hurt cheek. Ike felt so alive at the sight of his smile.

"Salad, Soren?" Marth asked politely. The ebony haired youth nodded and murmured a thank you. Ike ordered a bigger meal, and water for the both of them. When Marth was gone, Ike was ready to strike up a conversation with Soren, but Roy...

"OH, MAN, MARTH! CAN YOU BELIIIIEVE HOW HEAVY THIS PLATE OF SHRIMP _BALLS_ IS!?"

The surrounding customers at the counter simply giggled.  
Ike sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry about them, really... but there's nothing I can do until the white coats show up."

Soren chuckled again, and reclined slightly. "It's fine. We all have people we put up with."

The bluenette smiled. "So... tell me a little about yourself. Do you have any family? How did you grow up?"

The youth looked down, and immediately, Ike knew he had asked the wrong question. Surprisingly, Soren answered. "My parents weren't even close to being in love. I was an accident. My mother abandoned me to go on to bigger and better things. My father is apparently very wealthy, but denies me. I was raised by my great aunt; a very bitter old woman, who really didn't want me either. She kicked me out at a very early age, and then I bounced around from foster home to foster home.

"My education was the only thing that gave me hope, so I... kept myself bogged down."

Ike nodded intently, soaking in every word. _Poor Soren. You've been through so much..._

"What about you, Ike? Fairy tale life?"

The bluenette laughed. "Hardly," he then cleared his throat and took on a more serious tone. "My folks had a bad wreck when I was six or so. Mom died, and since Dad was driving, he felt like the whole thing was his fault. He did his best to take care of us, my sister and I, but he neglected his own health and died of a heart attack only two years ago. I raised my sister, but she eloped with her boyfriend... Mostly, I think, to save me the trouble of looking after her.

"They're actually doing very well together. I still check in every month or so. No niece or nephew, so no reason to complain."

"I'M SORRY, IKE, DID YOU WANT _CUMTWATS_ WITH YOUR ORDER?!"

"ROY!" Marth scolded harshly.

"What?! I said _kumquats_!"

"_NO, you didn't, Roy_!" Marth snarled.

Ike's face nearly hit his food and he blushed insanely. Soren was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself with Ike. He poked at his salad with his fork, occasionally taking a small bite. Soon, their food was gone, and while Marth managed to lock Roy in the walk-in cooler, Ike and Soren were lost in conversation.

Nothing big, just random things. College. Ike's job. Soren's overly erratic reading hobby. But nothing more; the youth made sure of it.

Before Soren realized it, the time for his study sessions was arriving. He stood on instinct, irritating his hurt leg. Ike jumped up.

"You okay?"

_Please stop being so kind to me._ "I'm fine. I need to get to my study group. Thank you for lunch." Soren grabbed the one book he had brought with him and headed for the door. Ike scrambled out of the booth.

"Why don't you skip it? You should rest, since you fell and everything..."

"I'm fine, really." Soren replied, not turning around. He hurried to the door, just trying to get away from him. The bluenette was pulling him in and he felt so disgusted. It seemed like a year before he reached the exit. He was nearly out before Ike called to him.

"Wait, I forgot to ask!" Ike said quickly, stopping for him. Soren finally turned to look at him. "Is the planner useful...?"

Soren's heart constricted and he left the cafe without replying.

Ike watched the door shut, and he felt like he was being shut out of the youth's heart as well. _Why do I keep messing up?_ he wondered, and walked over to the counter. He sighed heavily and faceplanted into the freshly cleaned surface.

"He left in a huff?" Marth asked, and Ike nodded. "Didn't say good bye?" Again he nodded. "Maybe the reason he's so skiddish around you is because he's already in a relationship."

_Are you sure?... I just have a feeling that there's more to it than that... For someone who's been in a relationship for two years, he didn't mention his boyfriend ONCE today._

"Mm," he mumbled in reply.

The two stood in silence. "It's really quiet... Where's Roy?"

"Freezer," Marth answered casually.

"Oh... How long's he been in there?"

The smaller bluenette shrugged. "Twenty-something minutes."

"You going to let him out?"

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed and fall slowly converted to winter. Ike saw Soren around weekly intervals, and each time the two would have lunch or Soren would give the bluenette a little tutoring. Ike enjoyed every second he spent with the youth, though it broke his heart to know that every time Soren left, he was going home to a lover.

Soren was enjoying it too. He loved to hear Ike ramble about whatever it was that happened to him that week. He and Shayde never had conversation like this anymore.

_Do I enjoy time with Ike more than time with Shayde?_ Soren would ask himself questions like that and his heart would feel heavy; with sympathy for Shayde and whatever he was beginning to feel with Ike.

Things were different for Ike. He knew exactly what it was; he was falling hard for the youth and those feelings grew everyday, whether he saw Soren or not.

But... the bruises. Soren's overly sore arms and his occasional limp. Ike didn't want to think of the possible causes. Though it was becoming painfully clear when Soren refused to talk about his life at home or his love life.

_Soren is the smartest person I know. He's smarter than THAT. He would tell someone._

...He would, wouldn't he?

Ike was scared to even broach the subject of Shayde with Soren for multiple reasons. For one, he feared that the youth would suddenly leave, thinking that he was cheating on his love, and Ike would never see the boy again. Another bad scenario was Ike being completely wrong about Shayde, and it offending Soren.

But the absolute worst case would be if Ike's suspicions were true. Then what?

_How dangerous is he?_

---

"You finished that book already?!" Ike exclaimed when Soren took his usual seat on the bench on the college's inside courtyard. He grinned, the scratch on cheek stretching slightly.

"Of course. It was a good story."

Ike sweat dropped and picked up the two inch thick book. "You checked it out _yesterday..._"

"And yet you underestimate me." Soren took the book back and Ike laughed heartily. Soren found himself drinking in the sound.

"So, what do you plan to do someday, Soren? You have all this incredible brain power; where's it all going?"

"Simply stated, I plan on taking over the world..."

Both laughed at the seriousness of his tone. The youth cleared his throat. "Actually, I wouldn't mind being a philosopher of sorts. It's hard to do anything with such a degree, I know, but..."

"You're just the type that thinks about thinking," Ike finished his thought with ease.

"Exactly... That's a simple way of putting it," the boy said with a smile. He realized then how often he smiled around Ike. "I don't know. It's a rather silly idea to think that I can make a living just by thinking alone-"

"If anyone can do it, Soren, it's you. You're the smartest person I've ever met."

The simple encouragement worked wonders for the youth's self esteem, and looking into the larger man's serene blue eyes filled him with hope.

"Perhaps. There's always a chance, and I have my whole life ahead of me." He paused and looked over at Ike, who was now laying on his back looking up at the clouds, doing his best to ignore the snow he was laying in. "And what about you, Ike? What do you plan to do?"

The bluenette shrugged and started making a snow-angel. "I dunno. Whatever I'm smart enough to do when I graduate, though Roy seems to think I have potential as a model."

The two laughed again. Tenderly, Ike reached up and hooked an arm around the youth and pulled him into the snow, weary of the large bruise on his side from "tripping over the table in the dark".

"Ike," Soren protested mildly as he laid in the snow.

"C'mon, make a snow-Angel. Be a kid so you don't get old," the older male encouraged.

"Fine," the youth replied without his usual flatness. Minutes later, the two stood, Soren using Ike's hand to help him.

As they walked away, two perfect snow-Angels kept their place, wing to wing.

---

Since Ike didn't want to share his fears about Soren with Marth, who would undoubtedly tell him to stay away from the youth, he went to Roy.

"So... you think this Shayde guy is beating on him?"

"I have no way of knowing for sure," Ike mumbled, putting his feet up on the dashboard of the car while Roy ate his fries. "Try not to get ketchup on the seat; I just cleaned this thing."

The red head squirted ketchup directly into his mouth instead. "Well, you could always check out what this Shayde guy is all about. I mean, if he's hanging with thugs, he's likely thuggin' around and keepin' the pimp hand strong!"

"Can I have that last comment translated?"

Roy swallowed the remainder of his fries. "I'm saying you should follow Shayde around and see if he hangs out with some tough looking guys. If he is, odds are he's a jerk too, and likes to beat on his boyfriend."

Ike nodded thoughtfully for a moment and then started the car.

---

"Five bucks, you say?" Roy inquired, a finger on his chin.

"An hour. Remember that." Ike urged.

"Hmm..."

"..."

"...You got it!"

"I need aspirin..." (Marth x3)

---

Roy sat in the bushes outside of Shayde's apartment building, waiting to see if there was anything worth spying on. Thus far, he had been sitting there for 4 hours, while neither Shayde nor Soren were home.

Easiest twenty bucks I ever made, he thought as he leaned back on his hands. He perked up when Shayde's car pulled into one of the empty spots near the building.

Shayde emerged from the driver side and Roy froze, sinking down lower and really living out the part of "spy". He soon pretended like he was in a movie, and gave the air next to him a few epic glances.

Shayde tossed his keys into the air and caught them to pass the time as he climbed the stairs. Roy scoffed and thought briefly, "I could do that..." Shayde disappeared into the apartment and Roy was left once again in the quiet for another thirty minutes.

"I'm totally raising the charges... Freezing my ass off like this..." Roy murmured. He pouted and seriously considered going home when Soren arrived home. The youth climbed the stairs much more leisurely than Shayde and soon was in the apartment as well. Roy fell back into the snow. "What the hell? There's nothing for me to spy on..." The red head glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes will be five hours and twenty five bucks... I can do that."

Roy felt his fingers going numb about ten minutes into his fifteen minute wait. But how cold he was quickly became unimportant when he heard a shout coming from the apartments on the upper floor. Roy didn't know Shayde's voice all that well, but it sounded very similar to Link's and...

_"...quit fucking with me!"_

Roy was frozen in place when he heard those words, along with the loud thud of something hitting a wall and the sound of glass breaking. He listened for only a minute longer, during which he heard several more obscene shouts and crashes.

"Shit!" he exclaimed under his breath and he realized what he was listening to and he scrambled to his feet, ready to be home and even more so ready to be in Marth's arms.

---

Marth was sitting in his shared apartment, reading a book while he impatiently awaited his lover's return.

_I'm going to kick Ike's ass if Roy doesn't come back soon... Paying him five dollars just to sit in a bush and pretend he's in a movie?!_

No sooner did the bluenette reach this dramatic conclusion that his lover came flying in the front door, panting wildly.

"It's about time," the taller male grumbled. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to come home since eight!"

"I gotta call Ike!" the red head exclaimed, running past his lover without greeting him.

"What?! It's past ten! He has work in the morning, Roy! Wait until tomorrow to play your game!"

"It's not a game, Marth! I think I just heard Shayde beating the shit out of Soren!" the boy cried, punching in Ike's number. The seriousness of the boy's tone scared the bluenette. He watched the back of his lover's head as Ike answered the phone. "Hey, Ike... Um... you were right, man."

Marth had listened as Roy conveyed what he had heard to Ike. He made his way over, slowly pulling the red head into his arms as he hung up the phone. Roy fell into his embrace and rested his head on the bluenette's shoulder. Marth's arms held him tightly.

"Poor Soren... h-how..."

Wow.... This… this is really affecting him. Marth thought briefly. He stroked Roy's hair.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"I-I couldn't imagine... if you... h-hit m--"

"Hey." Marth pulled Roy back so that he could look him in the eyes. "I would never do that, I would never hurt you." Marth kissed him then and wiped away the tears beading in his eyes. Roy's arms wrapped tightly around Marth's neck and the bluenette rubbed his back.

"...sniff..."

"Damn, you're freezing..."

**

The next day, Ike waited not so patiently outside of Soren's political science class. By now, he knew the boy's routine by heart, but he preferred to let the dark-haired youth come to him.

But today was different.

The bluenette had arrived early and had been waiting about fifteen minutes. The class didn't end for another five or so. The bluenette stared ahead, a determined expression on his face. He hated Shayde, and he wanted to save Soren. His only worry was that Soren didn't want to be saved.

"What are you waiting on?" a blonde professor that happened to be passing by stopped and asked the bluenette, who was lounging against the wall.

"Oh, my friend Soren." Ike motioned to the door. The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I know him. You should watch out for him; he's the clumsiest person I've ever met in my life." She laughed a little and Ike gave a fake grin. She walked away and Ike's fists clenched.

_Damn idiot...! Can't you see how blind you are?!_

...Well, I guess I was blind to it once, too...

Ike jumped when the door next to him opened. The bluenette stood off to the side as college students filed out and he waited for Soren to be the next one out. He wasn't, and when the steady stream of students died down, Ike looked inside to see Soren limping slowly to the door. His heart clenched and he swore that if Shayde were in front of him then, he would kill him.

"Soren, you really should be careful from now on! Do you hear me, son?" the elderly woman who taught the class called after him.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try." His voice was quiet.

Ike waited for Soren to hobble over to him while the youth tried to hide his face behind his bangs, but it didn't work. Ike could see that his left eye was nearly swollen shut in a large, black bruise. He carried his mass of books under only one arm while the other rested in a make-shift sling. The pile of books was slowly slipping, and seconds later, they spilled out onto the ground.

Soren muttered a curse under his breath as he painfully knelt down. He did it at the pace of an eighty year old man with arthritis, wincing at each movement.

_Oh, Soren. Doesn't anyone see you? Why are you always so alone? You're in obvious pain, but they all walk past you like you don't exist.._.

The bluenette leaned over and grabbed every book before offering his other hand to help the battered youth to his feet. Soren accepted the hand, in too much pain to have an ounce of pride. "Thank you," he mumbled meekly.

"Soren... what happened to you? You look..."

"Car accident… yesterday," he murmured, as if the line had been rehearsed. "On my way home last night. Nothing too serious; the doctor said I would be okay."

"Yeah, but... wouldn't _Shayde_ want you to stay home and rest?" the larger man asked, doing his best to hide his anger. They rounded the corner to the most deserted place in the school.

At that moment, Soren's face crumpled and fell, finally broken, and in too much pain to keep lying. "Ike, I... Shayde, he... he..."

"Shhh..." The bluenette set the books down and wrapped his arms around the frail boy, weary of all his injuries. "Let it all out; you're safe with me."

"Shayde gets so angry sometimes," Soren confessed between sobs. "And, if I'm not perfect... he hits me... It wasn't always like this. We used to be ha-happy!" he choked on a sob. "But now if I do anything wrong… not looking at him, not smiling, or smiling at the wrong time... He used to just slap me once and then tell me that he was sorry, and that he wouldn't do it again if I could just change that one little thing, so I tried to change... _I've tried so hard, but I'm not perfect enough!_

"And now he beats me, so hard! It was the worst it's ever been last night, because he found that little note you wrote for me during lunch."

Ike's heart tightened. He had never wanted to be a source of pain for the youth. But he should have known that leaving a flirty note could cause problems.

Soren continued, "And he threw me around, screaming at me. He threw things at me... I think I went through the table at one point... Ike," he looked up into the bluenette's eyes. "I'm so scared of him."

Ike looked down, a hand raising to catch a tear coming from the boy's swollen eye.

"Why didn't you tell someone? How long has this been... happening?" he asked softly, pulling the youth out of earshot of any open classroom doors. Soren backed away from the bluenette to wipe his eyes and compose himself. His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe that someone knew now.

"...Five months or so." Soren answered, straightening his back and trying to regain his dignity. Ike had to take a deep breath and channel out fresh anger.

"Soren, you have to leave him. This is ridiculous, you can hardly even walk." Ike said, his voice straining against the urge to scream and punch the walls.

"You don't understand, Ike. I can't leave him. He's the only person who--"

"Only person who what?" Ike sighed. "I guess you aren't going to see it unless I just come out and say it, are you?" Soren's back was against the wall and Ike now stood directly in front of him, eyes kind but holding worry and love for the youth. "I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you."

Soren looked at him, one eye wide and the hurt one opening a little more. "I-Ike, please stop, you don't have to force yourself... out of pity--"

"This isn't pity, Soren! Do you think Shayde is the only person who can love you?" Ike's hand brushed Soren's hair next to his swollen cheek. "You don't do this to someone when you love them. I would never hurt you."

Soren's lips trembled, his body shivering at the contact. "I-Ike..." he whispered.

"I do love you, Soren, and I want to keep loving you. It kills me every time you show up with more bruises. You deserve so much more than this."

"How do you know that, Ike? How do you know that this isn't exactly what I deserve?!"

The bluenette silenced the boy's question with their first kiss, one that was very light and understanding of the horrible bruising. "Because you're a person too, and dogs don't deserve the kind of treatment you're getting from him," he whispered, stroking the boy's jaw with his thumb while his hand rested on his neck. "Please, let me help you. Help me help you, and leave him."

"It won't be that easy, Ike. He's so possessive of me!"

"Then I'll protect you. As long as you try to leave him, I promise to never let him hurt you again," Ike assured. This time, Soren surprised him by being the one to initiate the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Soren was sitting stiffly on the couch in his and Shayde's apartment. He had somehow managed to convince Ike to let him talk with his abuser, and let the man know that things were over. Ike had wanted to be present in case things went wrong, but the youth was firm in his resolution to handle his own situation.

The door opened, and now, Soren was beginning to regret telling Ike that everything would be okay. The door shut, and then the boy knew he had made a mistake. His hands clenched into fists so hard, it pained him.

Shayde came into view, and examined his lover with some surprise. "You're home early. Don't you usually study?"

"I... was hurting to bad to walk that far. I had to come home." He answered shakily, glancing up at him only once.

Shayde's expression didn't change but he eased onto the couch next to Soren, whose body leaned toward his with the added weight.

_Do it. Tell him. Tell him that it's over._

Shayde's hand -- the hand that had once been a fist and made Soren's eye what it was then -- moved to tickle Soren's lips. The touch was so gentle, in such contrast to when he was angry.

_Oh, God. I'm so scared..._ Soren's eyes closed when Shayde's lips met his.

"I'm sorry, baby." The words were whispered, but they rocked Soren's world. His lips were soft. His voice was kind. This was who he had fallen for. "I just... can't control myself when I think about you anywhere but with me."

"Shayde..."

"You still love me, don't you? You said you always would..." Shayde pulled the youth gently onto his chest as he laid back on the couch. Soren winced when his hurt leg was moved and the bruise on his side was pushed.

"I-I... I must look terrible." Soren mentally face palmed. Shayde actually smiled and kissed his lips.

"I always think you're beautiful."

_Oh, please don't speak to me that way. To make me love you again._

But Shayde didn't stop, and before long, Soren felt himself being swept away.

--

Ike waited around for a week, but he didn't hear from Soren. He heard that he had called in sick for all of his classes, and that made his stomach twist.

_Dammit! Why did I ever agree to let him go alone! What has Shayde done to him now?!_

The bluenette had to actively restrain himself from driving over to Shayde's house, kicking down the door, and demanding to know the fate of his beloved Soren. Marth agreed to keep an eye out for the youth, but mostly to keep Ike from talking about it constantly. Even Roy was visually upset about the situation, and not acting like his happy, hyper self.

After a week of consistent worrying, Ike happened to walk past Soren casually on the way to class. He paused and had to double-take. "Soren?"

The youth froze. He turned to face the larger man, his bruises faded, and his walking easier. "Ike... so good to see you," he said, unenthusiastically.

"Hey…" Ike said, finding it difficult to hide his smile at the sight of the youth again, unscathed. "Is... everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Ike. I just came down with something," he replied, trying to inch away from the bluenette.

Ike followed. "Did... you move out?"

"No," the boy replied, picking up his pace.

"What? Why?! I thought that-"

"Shayde and I are back together. We worked it out, Ike. There's nothing for you to be-"

"You said you were scared of him!" Ike stated coldly, barely holding in his growing anger as his pace quickened to follow Soren down the hall.

Soren paused, so the bluenette could catch up to him. Once they were side-by-side, he whispered, "Shayde loves me, and that's all that matters. So long as I'm faithful, he will not touch me, and for that reason, I'm afraid I must cease contact with you. Try to understand."

Ike stared at him in shock. Was this the same person who kissed him and cried into his chest? Soren started walking again. They were the only two in the hall that led out to the student parking lot.

"Soren!" Ike said loudly, taking one big step to grab his shoulder. The youth stopped, refusing to look at him. Ike stood next to him, a hand lightly resting on his shoulder. "If… if this is what you want, I can push my feelings aside. But lately, I thought..." he sighed. "Can you honestly tell me you don't feel a thing for me?"

"..." Soren kept his gaze down. Ike nodded once and let his hand fall.

"Fine...Good luck. If you ever need me, I... I'm here." The bluenette clenched his fist and hurried in the opposite direction. Soren stood there in silence, tears in his eyes, before finally heading home, to one of the first peaceful nights he had seen in a while.

--

Soren's decision had rocked Ike's world, but even more surprising was Roy's reaction. The red head had a tantrum, where he couldn't decide if he was more furious with Shayde or Soren. "Whatever! That's just bullshit! I thought he was smart!" he rambled, storming around their apartment.

Ike shook his head. "What should I do, Marth? It could happen again..."

"Well, that's not really your problem, Ike. It's Soren's and his alone. I can only hope that he does the right thing if Shayde should raise a hand against him, but it's out of your hands now," the smaller bluenette informed gravely.

Ike sighed and stared out the window at the snow trying to fall.

He watched and he waited; trying his best to forget Soren and everything that they had, but even as the snow vanished from sight and mind, the crimson eyed youth remained.

--

Time passed and Christmas came and went, taking the last bits of winter and snow with it. Soren had tried to forget Ike just as the bluenette tried to forget him, but the youth couldn't fight the feelings. He missed him, missed talking to him and spending time with him, but he had to push the urges away. He had Shayde.

"Mm, Soren." Shayde's voice was muffled against the youth's shoulder, who was washing the dishes that Shayde had let pile up.

"Hm?" Soren scrubbed at a plate and he cringed when Shayde's hand snaked into the back of his pants. Soren nearly dropped the dish. "Shayde, please..."

"Come on. I'm so hard I can't stand it." Shayde was beginning to nibble Soren's ear and was ushering the youth to spread his legs. He didn't want to.

"No, Shayde, I really don't want to. Not tonight." Soren tried to pull away but his arm was grabbed roughly, for the first time in three weeks.

_Please don't let him start again! We were doing so good!_

"What's wrong? You've never denied me a quick fuck." Shayde said rudely, stepping between Soren and the sink. The plate fell to the kitchen tile, shattering. Shayde acted as though he didn't hear it. Soren was scared, but for the first time, he felt that he needed to stand his ground.

"I don't want to. Especially when you word it like that!" Soren's heart was beating so hard that his chest hurt and he felt as though he was slowly losing the ability to breathe. Shayde's face grew angry.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

_"You said you were scared of him!"_

I am, Ike. If he loved me, would he do this?

"What if I just fuck you anyway? Huh? What are you gonna do? You don't have anywhere to go!" The older male had pushed Soren against the counter and his lower back erupted into screaming sears of pain.

"Shayde, stop it!" Soren was in tears now.

"Oh, shut up! You started this, why are you crying!?" _SLAP!_ "Why couldn't you just shut up and be good for once? I haven't touched you in weeks, because I thought you were beginning to learn. But it looks like you got another lesson coming."

Soren let out a sob as his arm was twisted around his back and Shayde used his free hand to undo his zipper.

_Why do I always make wrong decisions? Why can't I be happy? This isn't sympathy for myself, I NEED SOMEONE!_

Ike, please save me. Soren tried to push the bluenette's face from his mind as Shayde hurled him to the floor and crawled on top of him.

--

Ike stood behind the counter at the cafe, watching as Roy stuffed mini-muffin after mini-muffin into his mouth. The bluenette was supposed to be keeping count, but he lost interest after ten. His logic was that Roy had a big mouth and he would end up spending the rest of his life counting.

"It's awfully quiet today," Marth announced cheerfully, until he noticed how packed his lover's mouth was. "Oh..."

"Yeah," Ike nodded.

Roy waved and made muffled attempts at speech.

Disgusted, the smaller bluenette turned away to see who had just walked in. His eyes bulged. "Ike!" he whispered harshly.

Said bluenette looked up and gasped. Soren staggered in the door, his face once again swollen and his cheeks wet with tears. He looked around the cafe desperately until he spotted Ike. Their eyes locked. Soren's face crumpled in shame and Ike's heart locked.

Without a second thought, the bluenette abandoned his apron, much to Roy's muffled protesting, and rushed over to the battered youth. "Oh, Soren," he whispered as he approached.

The boy's crimson gaze fell to the floor. "I need help, Ike... It's never going to get better without getting worse again. No matter how hard I cry, he doesn't hear it!" he stepped closer and Ike's hands rested on his shoulders. "He raped me, Ike," he whispered shamefully, eyes squeezed shut and tears threatening to fall again.

Ike couldn't believe his ears. Who would do something like this? Most importantly, who would do this _to Soren?_ The bluenette washed away all thought before gathering the youth into his arms gently.

"Oh, my-- Does he need a doctor?" A customer sitting nearby offered to help, but Ike guided her away.

Soren found the he didn't have to put much effort into walking; Ike was carrying him for the most part. Marth and Roy watched from the counter as Ike took the youth into kitchen.

"You're staying with me tonight." Ike said flatly as he guided Soren to sit down. Soren looked up at him, surprised and frightened.

"Ike, I can't, he'll get so mad--"

"I don't care!" Ike said harshly, kneeling in front of the battered teen and gently holding his bruised and swollen cheeks. The tears were noticeable in Ike's eyes. "It's killing me to see you like this. And if he comes for you, I'll protect you."

"Ike..." Soren let the tears fall and Ike wrapped two strong arms around him. Though Soren had given thought to ceasing all human contact, he felt safe and warm with Ike.

"You belong with me. He will never touch you again." The bluenette stroked a hand down Soren's hair as he sobbed quietly into his chest. Ike held him and gave small kisses to his head, but before long, Roy ruined their moment.

"SHIT, DUDE!" Roy shouted in a spray of mini-muffins! "We'll help you move in! I'm a spy slash ninja, so I can get your stuff all 007-like."

Marth pushed Roy out of the kitchen before walking over to Soren. "Is Shayde out for the moment?" he asked kindly.

The youth nodded. "He has some classes on and off, and a job at a that bar down 5th. He won't be home until tonight."

"Alright, do you have a set of keys so Roy and I can go get some of your belongings?"

"No! It's too dangerous! I--"

"That would be great, Marth. He needs his clothes and homework if he's going to be living with me," Ike replied in Soren's stead. "Can he have the keys?"

The youth gave a defeated sigh and handed Marth the keys. "You don't have to get everything. My clothes are in the right half of the closet and my homework is on the kitchen table. The laptop with the papers is also mine. Don't feel like you have to get everything."

"Don't worry, we'll stick to the essentials. Anything special that you can't live without? Family heirlooms or something?"

The youth shook his head, the motion shooting pain down his spine. "N-no. Nothing like that... I don't have anything of value except my laptop, but everything I own is replaceable. Don't feel like you have to stay in there if he shows up. Go out the back and get out of there."

Marth nodded. "Alright. I'll do that right after work. Ike, take the afternoon off. Get Soren settled in at your house and cleaned up."

The bluenette nodded, and helped his friend to his feet. "Alright, let's go."

On the way to Ike's apartment, Soren seemed to jump at every movement around them. Like any of them could be Shayde, ready to jump out and hurt him. Or hurt Ike. His stomach churned at the thought.

Ike noticed Soren's uncomfortable state and the arm he had around his shoulder tightened until they finally arrived at Ike's door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here, sit on the couch." Ike gently guided Soren to the sofa, where he sat down, slowly and weary of his sore bottom and injuries. He hissed in pain when he sat fully. Ike's hand lingered on his head before going to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Soren continued to fight back tears as he looked around Ike's living room, which was small, but homey and tidy (for the most part). It wasn't anything like his and Shayde's home, which stunk of alcohol mixed with air freshener.

"Here, put this... right here," Ike said kindly, kneeling in front of Soren and placing a cold ice pack on his cheek. Soren jerked back, but Ike put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward. "It's okay, Soren. You're safe, okay? I promise."

--

There was a deafening crash as Roy kicked open the unlocked door to Shayde's apartment, the doorknob making a large hole in the wall.

"I unlocked the door, you idiot!" Marth growled, but Roy ignored him as he entered the house in a crouch, pointing his fingers out ahead of him, like a gun.

"Sector G is clear," he whispered dramatically before rolling into the kitchen.

Marth rolled his eyes. "You are such a child. Take one of the boxes I left on the porch and fill it with Soren's belongings, okay?" he called, walking to the back bedroom to collect the battered teen's clothes. He winced at the overpowering cologne that filled the air. "Guh! How can Soren live like this?"

"It smells like beer and sex in the kitchen!" Roy announced, going through the cabinets, taking whatever snacks he liked. He opened the fridge. "WOAH!... JACKPOT!"

He grabbed every can of beer he saw and threw them into a box, closing the flaps before Marth could see his prize. "Man! These books SURE are heavy!" he called, hauling the beer outside. He grabbed a second box and brushed everything that was on the kitchen table into it. However, he did have sense enough to place the laptop on the top of the pile.

Marth walked out of the bedroom, a box in his arms. "Got everything, Roy?" he asked, walking outside.

"Almost, just gonna do one more clean sweep!" the red head informed, running to the back bedroom. After going through all of the drawers, he ended up taking an inappropriate book, condoms, lubricant, and a bottle of the over-powering cologne. "Done!" he called after sealing the box and running out after Marth.

--

Shayde came home at his usual time of six, hoping that Soren would be sore enough to skip his study sessions so they could grab an early dinner. When he made it up to the apartment, he couldn't help but notice the large shoe-print on the door. He ignored it for the time being.

Inside, he turned on the lights and saw that the kitchen table was clean. While unnerving, he didn't look too far into it. He decided to grab something out of the fridge to tide him over, but he froze when he saw how empty it was.

"What the _fuck_?!" he demanded.

Shayde slammed the fridge door hard enough to make the whole box shake and rattle. He whirled to examine what he had earlier ignored. He noted that Soren's usual things were gone, the computer, his papers... The silver haired male stormed down the hall to his bedroom. He wasn't in there five minutes before another hole was made in the wall.

"DAMNIT!" Shayde's anger and blood pressure was in the danger zone as he whipped out his cell phone and kicked the kitchen table. "Stupid bitch, messing with me..." He mumbled through gritted teeth. He punched Soren's cell number and took a deep breath as it began to ring.

--

Ike had convinced Soren to empty his pockets and remove his shoes so that he could lie down on the couch and sleep. He had agreed, and when Ike brought him a pillow from his bed, Soren was lulled to sleep by the flickering candle on the coffee table and the sweet scent of Ike's hair on the pillow.

Ike had left him alone for the most part. He didn't want to push anything on him, especially in his current situation. He had piddled around the kitchen, fixing a small dinner and washing the dishes. Anything to keep him from lying on the couch and holding the youth.

A small ringing sound startled Ike and he nearly slipped backwards on all of the water he was spilling while doing the dishes. His head whirled to the side to see Soren's phone lighting up and buzzing across the table. His heart stilled and he thanked his lucky stars that Soren was sleeping heavily.

Ike checked the cell, only to see Shayde's name as the incoming call. He wisely let it go to voicemail. He waited five minutes before checking the message.

"Where the _fuck_ are you? Running off with my shit! Fuck you! You'd better come home as soon as you get this, or your pretty little face will be the least of your worries!

"God, how _dare_ you treat me like this?! You said you loved me, you no good piece of shit! You deserve everything you get; even if you end up homeless! You'll be lucky if I don't leave you for this!"

The message ended.

Ike deleted it, his heart pounding and his hand shaking. After peeking into the world of the abused youth, he couldn't help but kneel down and stroke the boy's hair. "Is that really how he talks to you? You deserve so much better than that..." he whispered and kissed the boy's strange birthmark on his forehead. "I love you, and I'll make sure you're happy from now on."

Shayde, furious and on the verge and breaking his cell phone, continued to bombard Soren's cell phone with calls. Ike didn't turn the phone off, but he did put it on silent so it wouldn't disturb Soren's sleep. Ike kept an eye on the phone; each time he looked there was an incoming call from Shayde.

Ike considered multiple times just answering it, but he knew Soren wouldn't want that. He just wrapped up a plate of the dinner he cooked and placed it in the microwave as he waited for Soren to wake up. He had been waiting for seven hours, and Shayde hadn't stopped calling for at least three.

Ike sighed and picked up the phone. Turning it over in his hands, he opened the back and popped out the battery.

--

"_Your call has been redirected..._"

Shayde threw his cell phone across the room at the wall, where the back popped off and the battery fell out. "That stupid fucker better pray that I don't find him. Ugh, fuck! He'll be lucky if I don't kill him!"

Shayde stormed around his apartment for most of the night until finally he took a couple of questionable pills and passed out on the couch.

--

He awoke in the early morning with a throbbing migraine and a bad attitude. He looked around the apartment and saw no sign of his runaway lover. Shayde snarled before stumbling to his feet and out the front door.

His neighbors barely knew him, so when he rushed to their door, pleading that Soren was missing, they were more than willing to volunteer any information about the youth. It was from them that Shayde discovered that a skinny bluenette, paired with a ginger, had broken into his apartment. The abuser's knuckles went white from the tightness of his fist.

_Link's friends?! Why are they in on this?_

He stormed off and jumped into his car, heading directly for the café.

--

"Hey, Ike!" Roy greeted from his place in the cafe's kitchen. "How was your first night as a hero?"

"He slept all night. I think he was conscious all of one hour the whole night." Ike explained, avoiding eye contact with the two lovers. Roy was about to comment, but Marth spoke up from his spot cleaning the front windows.

"Uh, Ike, you... Get in the kitchen!" the bluenette ordered in a harsh whisper, hurrying to the counter.

"Why?"

"Shayde is coming! I just saw his car!" Marth pushed on his shoulder, but he didn't move.

"What? Let him come in. Maybe he _should_ pick a fight with me." Ike said stubbornly. Marth snarled and fisted the bluenette's hair. "OW!"

"Don't talk back when he gets like that, Ike." Roy advised. Marth dragged Ike into the kitchen and two seconds later, the bell on the door chimed to indicate someone had entered.

"Shit!" Roy whispered, ducking down. Ike found himself locked in the cooler while Marth walked out, mature in his stride. Shayde was at the counter and Marth met him head on.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Shayde huffed. "Where's Soren?"

"I haven't seen him today," the bluenette replied in earnest.

"When was the last time you saw him?" The argette demanded.

"Yesterday!" Ike shouted, having successfully busted open the freezer door. "When he staggered in here after what you did to him!"

"You!" Shayde snarled, recognizing the larger bluenette from the party.

"Yeah, _me_! And Soren's getting away from you, because you're a shitty ass boyfriend!"

Shayde growled, lungeing for the larger man over the counter. Ike managed to side step and sent the angered male crashing to the floor.

Shayde looked up in surprise, but was relieved when Marth managed to step between them.

"Stop! Ike. you could get fired for this!" Marth shouted. The other customers in the store were all staring at the scene unfolding before them. Ike barely heard Marth's words as Shayde stood up and stared him down.

"You tell Soren to get home, got it?" Shayde said crossly. Marth had to physically restrain Ike, which took effort, since the larger bluenette was twice his size.

"He isn't getting any fucking where _near_ you!"

"HEY!"

The squabbling teens ceased all activity as the cafe owner staggered out of the back room in a hungover haze. Being an ex-marine, and rumored hit-man, he had been dubbed "Snake" by Roy, and had used the nickname exclusively ever since. His bloodshot eyes fell on Shayde.

"The fuck ish 'iz shit?" he asked in his drunkenness.

Shayde's eyes narrowed. "None of your business, dick lick," the argette growled, before switching tactics. "Your employee just assaulted me! I'll sue your ass!"

"Snake, that's not how it--"

"Quit whining like a bitch, Ike. I'll take it from here," the boss grumbled, somewhat sobered by Shayde's mini-rant. He fisted the abuser's shirt and hoisted him off of the floor. "You don't come in to _my_ cafe to start shit! You wait until after hours! I don't want your punk ass in here anymore, got me?!" he lectured, dragging his hostage across the floor, for all customers to see.

"Lemme go! This is abuse! Harassment!"

"You would know a lot about those things, wouldn't you?!" Ike called angrily after him.

Shayde's eyes narrowed at Ike, before widening once more as he was hauled up by the seat of his pants. Snake kicked open the front door and literally threw the teen out. "Fuck off, kid!" he called after him before letting the glass door shut. "Good day, ma'am," he muttered to one of the nearest customers. He caught sight of his employees staring at him in shock - or in Roy's case, awe - and said, "Get back to work, boys!"

Roy saluted and epically began to work, Marth sighed and went into the kitchen, and Ike turned his back on the cafe and stood where he was. Snake stood at the end of the cafe and raised his arms. He began to announce to the entire crowd.

"Excuse me, kind patrons!" he asked loudly before burping. "Were any of you offended by that little scene!?" Perhaps Snake's tone changed their minds, but everyone shook their head. "Are you enjoying your service!?"

"Uh, I need a refill--"

"WHATEVER!" Snake waved off the comment of the loner in the back, who lowered his glass. The cafe owner stalked back behind the counter, pat Ike on the shoulder, and disappeared into his office.

--

Soren had taken advantage of the fact that Ike was at work and couldn't stop him from going to his apartment. He assured himself that Shayde was off on his daily routine and he could be out before he returned.

The youth had bought another black planner months ago to replace the gift that Shayde had destroyed. It was filled to the brim with study session dates, assignments, and notes from Ike. It was so full that a rubber band was holding it closed and he had hidden it from his abuser; and he was not about to let it go. He staggered into his old apartment and tried to find it as quickly as possible.

He ran back to the closet to grab the box where the notebook lay hidden. Every noise made the poor youth jump, and every shadow brought back terrible memories. He rushed through the box as fast as he could.

Finally, at the bottom of the box, he spotted his black notebook, and his heart soared upon seeing it. It reminded him of everything that was good about Ike. He took the day planner, but hesitated when something else caught his eye. Carefully, he set the day planner aside to grasp the strange object that had been sitting under the box.

It was heavy and cold in his hand, but he lifted it up to better examine it.

_A GUN!_

He nearly dropped the thing, but he was too afraid of the weapon going off when it hit the floor. Using every ounce of his willpower, he set the thing back down and tried to cover it with as many papers as he could.

"What do you think you're doing, Soren?" a dark, smooth voice asked from behind.

The youth froze, and his heart sank like solid lead.

He didn't move. He broke out in a cold sweat and his hands trembled. His entire body felt weak and his recent bruises and injuries began to sting at the very sound of Shayde's voice. Soren found his eyes screwed shut when Shayde knelt behind him.

Shayde's hands covered his and stilled his shaking. "What did you find, Soren?" His voice was so quiet, yet the anger was evident.

_Oh, God. He's going to kill me._

Shayde's hand slipped underneath the papers and he pulled the gun out, the silver of the steel gleaming in the light as he pulled it past Soren's face. The ebony haired youth opened his eyes just as the gun left his view.

And in the next second, Shayde's arm was around his throat and pulling him up. He felt the muzzle of the gun under his chin, cold on his neck as his throat flexed in a yelp.

"Shayde, stop!"

"What kind of fucking game are you playing?!" The argette yelled, jerking Soren's body with his shouts. "Don't you know if you would just quit _fucking_ up, everything would be okay?!"

Soren couldn't reply as Shayde's grip tightened on his throat.

--

Ike couldn't wait. If Shayde came to his job, what was stopping him from going to his apartment? Where Soren was. Where Soren now wasn't safe.

"Fuck...!" Ike said in a harsh whisper to himself, ripping his apron off and dashing out the door. Marth burst out the kitchen.

"Ike!!"

But the bluenette was already out the door. Within minutes, Ike made it back to his apartment, but it did little to put his mind at ease. Soren was gone, and the bluenette could only think of a handful of places that the youth cold have wandered off to. The most dangerous being Shayde's apartment. He decided to check there before he looked anywhere else.

Soren's life could depend on it.


	9. Chapter 9

"You fucking waste!"

Soren heard his cheekbone crack as the side of the gun made its impact. Shade's grip loosened, and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Hot tears were the only comfort his rapidly swelling cheek received; he was too afraid to touch it.

He cried harder as a sharp kick to his side knocked the wind out of him. He barely had time to register the second kick as the butt of the gun was brought down squarely on top of his head, heard enough for him to see stars. His vision faded, and by the third kick, the boy could barely breathe.

"Teach you to leave me," Shayde grunted between kicks. He paused when the youth collapsed against the wall, unable to even hold himself up. "You fucking disgust me! Don't even act like any of this is my fault! You made me do it!"

Soren held very still while he caught his breath. He felt sick to his stomach, and his head throbbed, but no matter what, he was determined to survive. He knew that just out the front door was a street, and not to mention the elderly couple that lived across from them. They always sat out on the front porch. If he could just get within view of them, perhaps they could call the police.

_That's my only chance._

As Shayde leaned down to examine his handiwork, Soren elbowed him in the nose, with all the strength brought on from fearing for his life. A soft crunch announced the argette's agony, but the battered teen didn't hesitate to knock him over on his back.

Forcing his shaking limbs to obey, he staggered to his feet and lunged out of the room and down the hall, headed directly for the front door.

But Shayde was faster.

He grabbed the youth by his ebony hair and jerked him back, letting go just in time to send the boy crashing through the coffee table in front of their couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" he screamed, blood streaming from his broken nose. He wiped at the blood with his arm, red streaking across the sleeve of his shirt.

Soren cried as chunks of plastic and false wood prodded his back.

The abuser made his way over to his defeated prey, his eyes dark with inhuman rage. "You're not going anywhere," he growled, bringing all of his weight down on Soren's slightly propped up knee.

A loud crack, akin to a tree limb snapping, affirmed his statement. Soren screamed in the worst agony he had ever felt, throwing his head back and letting tears stream from his narrowed eyes.

He felt his vision fading in and out. It all seemed so unreal.

---

_Soren sighed as he sat down at the lunch table, gingerly placing his tray of food in front of him. It was just another day at his high school. He was by himself, left to his books and his thoughts._

"Is anyone sitting here?" Soren's head snapped up and he looked into deep red eyes similar to his own. He was in such shock that anyone was speaking to him, that the silver haired youth didn't wait for an answer and he took his seat anyway.

Soren swallowed and looked around at all of the empty seats in the cafeteria that the stranger could have taken.

"What are you doing?" Soren asked incredulously. The table's new occupant chewed on a french fry.

"Sitting. Eating." He said idly, catching Soren's annoyed look. He chuckled. "My name is Shayde." he introduced, raising a hand to Soren to shake. Soren tilted his head, wary. Shayde smiled as Soren lifted his hand and fit it gently into his own.

---

"Do you want to die, Soren!? Is that what all of this is!?" Shayde screamed, kneeling beside him and shaking the gun in front of his face.

Soren convulsed with another sob and Shayde gripped his cheeks hard. "Guess you just want to be alone for_ever_, don't you?"

---

_"Shayde, what..." Soren's voice was a whisper as he relaxed into Shayde's arms. The argette smiled at him and leaned him against the nearest vertical flat surface._

"I thought... maybe... I could kiss you?" he asked quietly. Soren was staring into his eyes, absolutely captivated. He didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and felt Shayde's lips over his own.

---

Ike ran. He ran so hard that his legs seemed to jolt with pain every time his feet met the pavement. He panted, glancing up at the darkening sky, something he was taking as a bad omen.

"Soren, please!" Ike called desperately to himself, startling the few passers by on the sidewalk as he sped past them. He was nearing Shayde's apartment.

---

_"What? Are you upset that I said it?" Shayde asked, holding Soren around the waist as they rested on Shayde's sofa in their new apartment. Soren shook his head._

"No, I just... No one's ever told me that." Soren said quietly. He felt Shayde's lips on his neck.

"Well, get used to it. I love you."

---

"I hate you!"

For Soren, his memories and the present coincided to bring a whole new meaning to the word irony.

---

_"Soren, I've already told you... We don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

"I know, I know. You keep saying that... I really want to, it's just--"

"You're scared?"

The young boy nodded, and looked up at the argette who towered over him. "This isn't your first time?"

"Nope, but just take it as I know what I'm doing."

"Just... be gentle..."

Shayde chuckled. "Love, I could never hurt you."

---

Soren cried out as Shayde punched him in his already broken cheek. "This is it, Soren. I'm done. You made me do this," the argette cried through his tears. "YOU MADE ME! _YOU_ DID!"

He took the safety off of the gun and made sure it was loaded before pointing it at his once-lover.

---

Ike rushed up the stairs in time to hear Shayde screaming his lungs out. His breath hitched and his chest tightened in panic.

_Please! Just let Soren be okay! Don't let me be too late!_

Shayde pulled the slider back to cock the pistol and he pulled Soren up with one hand. Soren's body was limp, but he was so light, it didn't take much to lift him. The ebony haired youth looked into his once-lover's eyes, clouded with tears.

_I... didn't deserve this._

BAM!

The sound wasn't the gun. It was their front door, flying open so fast that it slammed into the wall hard enough to break a hinge. Shayde whirled, dropping Soren to the floor. The youth looked up blearily to see Ike standing there, wide eyes frantically looking from Soren's body to the gun in Shayde's hand.

"...Ike..."

"You hear to save him, Prince Charming!?" Shayde screamed as Soren lost himself to unconsciousness. Ike watched Soren's eyes close and feared the worst as he took in all of the blood that seemed to coat everything in the room.

"What have you done?" Ike was surprised his voice was as quiet as it was. He took one step.

"None of this is my fault!" Shayde yelled, the gun still pointed at Soren. Ike was frozen; he didn't dare move. "It's his! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NO ONE CAN!" Ike flinched.

Two gunshots left the bluenette lurching forward, eyes wide and hands reaching. The sound reverberated in his ears painfully and everything was over. Finally.


	10. Chapter 10

"Big shit's going down!" Roy cackled as Marth drove to Shayde's house, not long after Ike had left work.

The pair had left work early in search of their friend, fearing that he would be compelled to fight Shayde for Soren's heart. Marth's fears had been realized when Ike wasn't at his apartment. "Let's hope not, Roy. Ike could be arrested for harassment."

"Well, we'll sue Shayde's ass for being a douche bag!"

"If you could sue people for being a douche bag, I wonder how long you'd be imprisoned for..."

"Whaddya mean 'how long I'd be imprisoned for'?!" the red head whined before clicking on the radio and sitting back with a huff. Marth found himself too worried to be concerned with Roy's shenanigans.

The pair made it to Shayde's apartment and were immediately ill at ease by the setting. Things were too quiet, and despite how dark the sky was, there were no lights on in Shayde abode. "I've got a bad feeling," Marth whispered, switching off the car. He proceeded to get out. "Stay here, Roy."

"But, Mar--"

"Don't argue, Roy! I don't want anything to happen to you!" the bluenette snapped, his eyes genuine in his concern.

So genuine that the youth didn't argue.

Marth gingerly made his way up the steel staircase, only to find Shayde's door hanging on by one hinge. As he looked into the darkened living room, his stomach twisted and his eyes bulged. "C-call 911!" he yelled in a panic, hoping his voice reached his lover in the car. "CALL AN AMBULANCE, ROY!"

Roy heard Marth's pleas, but they were incoherent. Suddenly overcome with worry, his heart began to pound and he vacated the car. As he made it up the staircase, he called Marth's name, and began to understand what he was saying.

"Call 911, Roy!" He was shouting. Roy came to a stop as he saw Shayde's door hanging. Stricken silent, he reached into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone. Within minutes, Marth could hear the sirens.

_The Next Morning_

"Yeah, Roy's sleeping. Soren, too." Marth's voice was distant, but Soren could suddenly make out what he was saying. He lay there quietly for a moment and searched through his mind for understanding, but it hurt to think. "I don't know, he's been in recovery for a while now... they won't let me see him."

The ebony haired youth registered that his left leg was propped up and the smell of detergent and disinfectant reached his nose. He groaned and opened his eyes. He immediately saw Marth off to the side, standing by a brown door and talking on a cell phone.

_What happened?_

As he looked around the room, he noticed that two chairs were put together to make a bed for Roy, who's head was hanging off the side while a pile of vending machine trash served as his blanket. The red head's snores could be heard over the beeps of the machines monitoring the youth's vitals.

Still, Soren was troubled. Although he was surrounded by familiar faces, Ike was no where to be found. For some reason, he knew that something drastically important had taken place, and the bluenette had somehow been involved.

"Ike?" he called, shocked by how weak and hoarse his voice sounded. Then he became aware of his throat. It was so dry, it was painful. "Ike?" Marth turned and hurriedly said goodbye to the other person on the line.

"Soren!" Marth called and rushed to the youth's side. "How are you feeling?"

The boy groaned in reply. "I want Ike."

Marth nodded and offered a small cup of water with a bendy straw that Soren accepted gratefully. "Ike was moved to recovery last night, but he can only be visited by family at the moment. He had some extensive surgery to get the bullets out--"

Soren choked. "Bul-lets?!" he asked between painful coughs.

"Yes... bullets. Shayde shot him once in the shoulder and a second time in the stomach before..." Marth paused a moment. "Before killing himself."

The news made Soren cold all over.

_Shayde is dead? The first man to ever love me? The one who pulled me out of the shadows?_

He's gone?

The same man who trapped me in Hell and tried to kill me?

...

I'm free.

"How is Ike?"

Marth pulled up his own chair that had previously been forgotten. He was surprised that the youth wasn't asking about his own injuries or the extent of his own condition.

"Like I said, he's still in recovery. He's been in there for hours and they haven't let me in to see him." Marth said kindly. Soren looked away from the bluenette to stare at the ceiling. After a moment, the youth's eyes closed and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, God, Ike..." His voice was weak and Marth's heart went to him. He brushed a gentle hand across the youth's forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay. Ike is strong, there's no way he'll let go without waking up to see you." Marth whispered. Soren nodded slightly, attempting to raise his right hand to wipe away his tears. At the motion, his entire body seemed to ache, and he quickly let it fall.

"I want to see him." He said. After a moment, he repeated it and Marth stood.

"Let me ask."

***

A soft melody.

The song of childhood, whispered softly, fell on the bluenette's ears like a lullaby, coaxing him back to consciousness.

"Nn?" He groaned, throat vibrating painfully.

The singing stopped, and the hum of machines took its place. The stench of sanitizer was overpowering and the lights too bright. He almost wanted to go back to sleep.

"Ike!"

But his sister's voice, dripping with concern, forced him awake.

"M-Mist?" he opened an eye and saw his little sister's smiling face. "Hey," he greeted with a weak wave.

"Oh, Ike!" she cried, and hugged him lightly around the neck, weary of his condition. "I was so scared when I heard. I didn't want to lose you like mom and dad; you're all I have left! Don't you _ever_ do anything that stupid again! Okay!?"

The bluenette chuckled and held his sister's hand. "I'll try, but no guarantees."

The girl huffed and looked over her shoulder out the window to the room.

"Boyd here?"

"Yeah... he's been checking with your friend, Marth, about the status of your other friend. I think is name is... Sora? Sumara? Soren? Something like--"

"Where is he?! Is he okay?! _Is he alive_?!" Ike's shouts burned his throat and made Mist jump, but he didn't care. He lifted himself the best he could, which was only a couple of inches. "I want to see him now! What room is he in?!" the bluenette demanded.

He pulled blindly at the blankets covering him, ignoring the strain he was putting on his body. His IVs jerked with his movements and his heart rate machine began to beep rapidly.

"Where is he?!" Ike commanded harshly before Mist's hands forced him backwards and back on his pillows. "Let me go!"

"Don't forget whose daughter I am!" She said fiercely. Ike stared at her.

"Mist, where is Soren?" Ike's voice hinted that he was definitely not in the mood for games. His eyes were teary. "Is he okay?" Mist brushed her beloved brother's hair back.

"He's not dead, Ike," she said quickly. Ike's heart seemed to slow at that statement.

"Hey, Mist," Boyd's voice came from the doorway. Ike leaned his head up and Mist turned. "Soren woke up just now."

"Mist!" Ike pleaded. "Please let me up. Take me to his room."

After a long talk with the hospital staff, and several choice words from a newly awakened Roy, Ike was moved into the same room as Soren.

Both breathed with relief upon seeing each other awake and happy.

"Look at you, Soren..." Ike whispered, glad that his friend was smiling, but heart broken to see him so mangled.

"I've had worse," the teen replied jokingly, causing Ike to chuckle only slightly. He had no doubt that the statement was true. "Will you be okay, Ike?"

"What? Are you kidding? Two gunshots? Pfft!... I've had crazier stuff happen to me on the way to the gas station."

Soren laughed, albeit weakly, genuinely happy to see that even while hooked up to all those machines, Ike was still Ike. Once the nurses left, Roy pushed Ike's bed over to Soren's, close enough so that the two could hold hands.

"All right, now come on, let's see a nice, juicy, lip lo-- ACK!!" Marth's arm wound itself around Roy's head and he excused the two of them, closing the door and leaving Ike and Soren to each other.

Soren's hand fit so comfortably in Ike's. It was silent between the two for a moment as they just savored the feel of each others hands.

"They told me... Shayde killed himself." Ike murmured, looking up at the ceiling to relieve the strain he was putting on his neck. Soren's hand twitched at the mention of the name and he didn't reply. Shayde was not what he wanted to talk about.

"Ike, I... Can I live with you?" Soren asked quietly, completely off subject. Ike's thumb rubbed his hand.

"You popped the question before I could." He said lovingly. Soren smiled and Ike turned his head just in time to see the lop-sided grin. "...you know, I don't... want to push anything, but... maybe we could... Since _he_..."

"Ike, a sentence please?" Soren looked over and smiled again. The bluenette swore from that moment on to make the youth smile everyday. "Yes, I want to."

Ike's hand left Soren's to rest on the youth's pillow in the splay of black hair. His fingers tickled Soren's temple. "I love you." The words were whispered, but they were clear as crystal in Soren's ears.

He knew that Ike meant it.

***

The pair's first happily intimate moment was interrupted as a certain blonde made his way into the room, knocking lightly and politely. "Hey..." Link greeted, bringing out a blue teddy bear and a black teddy bear from behind. Each had their own "Get Well" balloon attached. "Guys... I... I am so sorry."

Ike tried to sit up, but the motion was too painful for his abdomen. "Ugh... Link? Good to see you, man."

"I wish I could say the same... I hate everything about this mess," Link said, walking over to Ike's table and setting down the blue bear. He placed the black bear on Soren's bed. "Soren... I'm so sorry I didn't keep a better eye on you. I knew what he was capable of, I saw all the signs, but I just sat on my ass and let it go on."

The youth found it too painful to look up at his deceased abuser's twin. He concentrated on the stuffed toy as he said, "I have Ike... He helped me. When everyone else was scared to look at me for too long, he was brave enough - or dumb enough - to try to rescue me."

"Well, then I know who I need to be thanking. But Soren... I've known you for years now, and if you ever need anything, _anything at all_, I've got it. You're my family now, okay?"

The youth nodded, glancing up at the blonde only once. "Thank you, Link."

"And Ike, the offer extends to you too. You're a great guy, and if you ever need any help--"

"BLOWJOB!" Roy yelled into the room before Marth could yank him out.

Link sighed after Roy's outburst. "How has Marth not killed him yet?" he asked, a small smile playing on his features. Ike chuckled, reaching to reclaim the grip he had on Soren's hand.

"One of life's unanswerable questions, I guess," he said. Link stood and walked over to the door.

"Life is full of shit, isn't it?" he said. Ike turned his head to look at Soren, who was gazing at him lovingly. Link left and Ike finished the thought.

"It's not all bad," he whispered as their fingers laced.

_It's actually really great._

**A/N – Sorry for the erratic updating. This story is long since OVER, though there is still an epilogue to upload. You guys want it? ;) I wish this story had been read by more people, but it hasn't. TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Save Me needs love! **

**And please check out Forever With You, our latest IkexSoren epic! Watch for the final piece to Save Me. See you then!**


	11. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

"Uhhh... Soren, are you sure these figures are right?" Snake's tone was lingering between almost drunk and barely sober as he held up the profit listings that come in the mail monthly for his cafe. Soren had been sitting at the counter and he took the paper from him. He gave it the barest glance.

"Yes, it's correct."

Snake groaned as he reclaimed the paper and confused himself looking over it.

Snake had graciously let Soren help him run his cafe and business had skyrocketed. The cafe had been remodeled so more customers could fit inside and it was one of the more popular places to go. Soren had wonderfully flexible hours so that he could still concentrate on school, since he was retaking a year.

Ike's position hadn't changed. He still cleaned and cooked, and was incredibly proud of what Soren had accomplished. And what was better was that he got to go home with Soren every night.

"Here you go!" Ike's voice reached Soren's ears and he turned around to see Ike placing a bag on the counter in front of him. The bluenette leaned over and met Soren's lips in a chaste kiss. "I got you blueberry."

The ebony haired youth smiled and took the bag. "I don't know why you keep trying to force these sweets on me..."

"Maybe because you've earned them. You deserve more sweet things in your life," the bluenette whispered, stroking back the youth's hair as he leaned over the counter and rested on his forearms.

Soren smiled brightly. "Why would I, when I have the sweetest thing of all?" he asked, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

The two were interrupted by a loud rip.

"Blueberry?! Oh, Ike, you shouldn't have!" Roy cooed before eating half of the treat in one bite. "'Ish gewd!" he forced out, spraying flecks of muffin all over the table.

Marth yanked the boy away. "You're disgusting, Roy! What have I told you about--"

Roy shoved the other half of the muffin in Marth's mouth. "Ah ah! Don't talk with your mouth full! C'mon guys! The fireworks are going to start in an hour! Did you get the treats, Ike?"

"I did, but I'm not telling you where I put them... You'll eat them all," the larger male replied.

Soren chuckled as Roy pouted.

"Well, I'll find 'em once we get there... Jeez, Marth. You owe Soren a muffin!"

Marth covered his mouth and turned away, reaching for napkins to rid himself of the pastry.

"No, I do not, I owe _you_ an ass beating!" Marth turned and grabbed Roy's shirt to force him to the ground. Regulars at the cafe giggled at their everyday antics.

Ike rolled his eyes and turned from the two obnoxious lovers to walk around the counter and hold his own.

"Marth~ Here in front of everyone? A little kinky for you, ain't it?" Roy said loudly. Marth grit his teeth and had to restrain himself from head butting the youth.

Soren looked up with a smile and reached for his boyfriend as he rounded the counter. Ike stood beside his stool and wrapped his arms around him. The ebony haired youth leaned into the embrace.

"Ready to see some fireworks?" Ike asked, kissing the youth's temple. Soren reciprocated with a kiss to the bluenette's jaw and a simple nod.

***

Not long after the cafe closed, the group drove over to the empty field across the lake from the annual display. They were lucky to have a spot at all, since most of the cars were all scrunched together.

Somehow, Roy had managed to locate Ike's snacks, as well as a few smaller fireworks. After showering Link with smoke bombs, the red head launched a bottle rocket in the blonde's direction. The two raced around cars throwing lit bottle rockets at each other while Marth pleaded with them to stop.

Ike and Soren lay on the hood of Ike's truck, chuckling at all of the commotion. The bluenette sighed. "I can't take them anywhere."

"I can see why you were asked to leave last year," the ebony haired boy laughed.

"Heh, _last_ year we were asked to leave after he did $700 worth of damage."

The youth shook his head. "It's nice to be part of such a close-knit group... I've never been this happy in my life…"

Ike smiled and leaned up so his back was against the windshield. He pulled Soren up next to him so Soren's hand rested on his chest and his head on his shoulder.

"I've never been this happy, either." Ike whispered, holding him close. Soren snuggled into his neck, his hand traveling down Ike's front. His fingers lingered on his stomach, where he could feel the bluenette's scar through the fabric.

"A couple of years ago, I thought I knew what love was." Soren whispered. "But it wasn't... with you, I--"

"I know, Soren." Ike tilted the youth's face up and rewarded him with a gentle kiss. "I know."

_Is there a limit to how much you can love someone?_

Soren rolled over on top of the bluenette and Ike's hands rubbed his back. Their foreheads were touching as they exchanged playful kisses. Just as the two were about to migrate to the bed of Ike's truck, a bottle rocket gone off course landed on the hood next to them.

Soren dove into his lovers embrace, yelping like a small girl.

Ike held him close and glared at the red head. After lovingly placing him in the safety of the bed of the truck, he grabbed a handful of black cat fire crackers to throw at the red head.

Marth screeched at Ike to no avail.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you, Roy!" Ike yelled, jumping over the hood of an onlooker's car to get the youth.

"MARTH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Get what you deserve!" Marth yelled back at him, approaching the bed of the pickup truck where Soren had moved to sit on the tailgate. The bluenette sat next to him and sighed deeply. "Hopefully that ass will go to sleep early tonight..." Marth mused, rubbing his forehead. Soren chuckled as he watched Ike chase Roy down. He thought briefly of how gorgeous the bluenette was.

"Knowing Ike, we won't go to sleep for quite a while tonight." Soren said idly. Marth smiled at him.

"It's hard to believe you two have been together a year." he said, causing Soren's body to shiver with happiness. "Seems like only yesterday he bought you that coffee."

"Oh, I remember that!" Soren said, turning to look at Marth with laugh.

"Yeah, he was so crazy. The moment you walked in that door, he had the hugest crush on you."

"I'm sure he didn't..." Soren murmured, looking down and twiddling his thumbs. Marth cocked an eyebrow.

"Ike's never talked to you about that?"

Soren looked away. "We don't... discuss life before we were together." He mumbled. Marth nodded, happy to change the subject.

"Roy always begged me to tell him all of the positive thoughts I had about him. He loves to be complimented. In other words, he's full of himself."

"He's ridiculous." Soren chuckled, looking back to see that Ike had captured the red head and was now playfully body slamming him. Link had lit a cigarette and was gingerly tossing lit bottle rockets in their direction. "Not to be rude, but what do you see in him? You two are so... different."

Marth smiled and looked up, his gaze falling lovingly on Roy as he tried to fight Ike off. "Well, he's adorable for one thing." Soren looked up and Marth rolled his eyes. "To me, he is. And even though he's an ass in public, he's very passionate. His heart is so big, yet he won't show it to anyone but me. I just have to handle him during the day."

"He does... need to calm down."

Marth laughed and took a deep breath. "Even though I nearly break his neck everyday, I love him so hopelessly much."

"Now _that_ sounds like how I feel with Ike. I would die without him." Soren and Marth watched their lovers fondly as Roy finally scrambled underneath a car. Ike was tossing lit bottle rockets under after him.

"IKE!!! Stop it, that's dangerous!" Marth yelled and hopped from the truck, taking off running to make sure the bluenette didn't kill Roy in his antics.

Soren smiled as Ike stood up straight. The bluenette looked over at him and their eyes locked.

_I love you_. Ike mouthed. Soren smiled and the bluenette walked over to him as Marth pulled a charred Roy out from underneath the car. Ike picked up speed as he drew closer, sweeping his lover into a warm embrace. As their lips met, there was a colossal boom that sent tingles down both of their spines.

"Fireworks!" Link announced. "Show's starting!"

Roy limped over, giving the blonde a quick punch to the groin before jumping into the car. Ike carried Soren over to the hood of his truck and held the youth to him as the show began. Their fingers laced together as the sky lit up in a vast array of destruction and beauty.

Marth eventually joined Roy in the car, but the red head jumped lovingly into his lap before he could scold the boy for being so obnoxious. He muttered affectionate nothings in Marth's ear.

Marth smiled and kissed him. "You're sweet... stay this way."

Ike laughed as he watched Marth and Roy move to the back seat of Link's car. He tried to alert the blonde, but he was too wrapped up in the show. The bluenette redirected his attention to Soren, who lay comfortably on his chest.

"Thank you, Ike."

"Oh? What did I do?"

_Saved me, of course._

"Oh... you just gave me something to smile about."

Ike nuzzled the boy and chuckled. "I'm just glad that I can give you what you give me."

The two looked into each other's eyes. Fiery crimson clashed with icy blue in a display that outdid any firework.

(The End)


End file.
